Oh, brother!
by WinxClub63
Summary: Someone new is coming to town. Someone very special to LazyTown's lazy villiain.


Chapter 1

It was 6:30am.

She got off the taxi.

She wore a short, strapless dress, the top of it was white but the skirt was lilac.

She also had a hair bow with fake white roses on it. She thanked the driver and started to walk to towards the town.

"Well… Here I am."

She began to walk around town.

"Well, he wasn't wrong when he said this town is always active." She said when she saw basketballs all around the basketball court.

"I guess I should stay here with the suit cases until he wakes up." she sighed and sat on a bench near her.

* * *

At the same time, LazyTown's above-average hero woke up in his airship.

"Time to get up!" he jumped out of his bed. He brushed his teeth and ate his breakfast. Then he went to the door of his airship.

"Door!" he shouted and the door opened. He walked on the door (which became a platform) and pulled out his telescope.

"Looks like a new beauti- hey, who's that?" he landed his eyes on the girl on the bench.

He went back to the airship and climbed down the ladder to check this out. He jumped over the small walls until he landed by the girl, who was absorbed in her iPhone 5.

"Excuse me?" he asked her.

She almost jumped out of her skin. "Ahh! Oh, sorry, you scared me a little…" she apologized.

"Sorry for that… I'm Sportacus, and you are..?" he asked.

"Oh, that's you! I heard a lot about you!" she said as she stood up, "I'm Riley." She offered her hand. "Nice to meet you, Riley!" he shook her hand.

"So what are you doing here in LazyTown?" he asked curiously.

"Funny that you're asking, I-" she began to say but was cut off by the 9-years-old kids.

"Good morning, Sportacus!" Stephanie greeted him.

"Hey, who's that?" Ziggy asked curiously.

"I'm Riley, I came for-" and she was cut off again, by the one she came to town for.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" He shouted.

"Sister?!" All the kids were shocked.

"Wait, Riley – is Robbie your brother?" Sportacus asked, a bit amazed.

"Yup. I'm Riley Giselle Rotten, and this idiot is unfortunately my older brother." Riley explained.

"Well, it's good to see you too, Riley!" Robbie said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hmm, and I thought I'll have to wait until midnight for you to wake up." She looked at him.

"Well then, surprise! Now come with me." He grabbed her hand and dragged her.

* * *

They arrived to the giant billboard. "Welcome to your new home!" Robbie presented the billboard.

"Oh, this is where you live? A billboard with a painted cow on it?" Riley asked.

"No." he groaned, "Behind it." He grabbed her hand again and showed her.

He opened the lid: "You just jump in."

"What?! There's no way I'm jumping into this dirty-ahhhh!" but Robbie pushed her into the pipe.

"Ouch, Robbie!" she yelled at him as she hit the floor at the end.

"You know you deserves it." He said.

"Shut up. Now where do I sleep?" she asked impatiently.

"In the room over there." He pointed at room.

"Thanks…" she mumbled and walked to her room.

Everything was tidy and look good for a change.

Although he never shows it, Robbie always took care when it comes to his little sister.

When she was 2-years-old and her was 12, their parents got divorced because their father cheated on their mother for a few years.

Since then, he took care of Riley all the time because their mother had to work in two jobs.

And he never complained. Not because he didn't want to disappoint his mom, but because he had nothing to complain about! He loved being with his sister, until he decided to leave to LazyTown when he was 18.5 years old.

Riley unpacked her suitcases in her room and came back to Robbie.

"So, what are we going to do today?" she asked him happily.

"Well, I'm staying here, so you can do whatever can do whatever you want." He replied.

"What? I thought we will do something together. Like in the old times…" she tried to convince him.

"Not today, Riley…" he said as he snuggled up in his orange chair.

* * *

Riley went up the stairs back to LazyTown.

"Oh, hi Riley! Did you settle down already?" Stephanie asked her.

"Yes, thanks for asking." Riley tried to hide her sad face.

"So do you want to play soccer with us?" Stephanie suggested the new girl.

"No thanks, I don't like soccer that much, and besides I don't think I'm dressed for playing." Riley looked down at her dress and her white doll-shoes.

"I think I'll just go and walk around town. I'll catch you guys later." She said as she began to walk away.

"Ok, by Riley!" Stephanie waved to her.


End file.
